


secretly with you

by jyo_on_hiatus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I just love them, fluff because we all need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: All the Duel Academy sees Zane and Alexis like best friends, but they're secretly in love.





	secretly with you

**Author's Note:**

> in this site I haven't seen too much royalshipping fanfictions (I think I've seen only two fanfictions?) and I was a bit sad about it, also because I love this ship and like, I wanted to write something about them since a lot of time (but hey, I didn't have time to write *cool emoticon* (?)) so, um, I hope you like it and tell me if there are some errors because I don't write since last year lmao

The Obelisk Blue dormitory was the only one that was separated in “male dormitory” and “female dormitory”, but Zane and Alexis were always together, and almost all the Academy thought that they were a real couple – and Atticus himself was hoping that all was true, he always wanted to see his sister with a boyfriend. He first thought Jaden, because she was somehow interested at him, that made Zane a bit jealous.

That jealousy was increased also because a while after, they confessed their feelings each other. Sometimes they met each other in one of their bedroom on night, _and of course no one knew this – also because no one knew about their relationship_ – as that evening.

Right after a kiss, Alexis took off his uniform and his shirt, leaving Zane with only his pants on. Despite that was the _second_ time, they still felt a little bit of embarrass; it was normal, after all. They always met in Zane’s – or sometimes Alexis’ – bedroom like it was the first time. Right after, he took off her uniform, leaving her with only the black shirt, and kissed her left cheek. Then, Truesdale seated on the bed, raised her shirt with his hands and began to kiss her belly quietly.

Rhodes narrowed her eyes, stroking his head and hair, that kisses were relaxing. He looked up, looking at her and moving his lips in a smile. She could feel it, since his lips were on her belly; the girl smiled too. Then, Alexis seated on Zane’s legs, kissing his lips and stroking his hair.

He giggled, «I wish we could be like this outside of my bedroom, sometimes» and said, taking off her shirt.

«Me too» she replied, «But Atticus will be too much curious, and I’ll have to tell him _all_ ».


End file.
